Amy Roucka-Hart
|resides = Tampa Bay, Florida |billed_from = Tampa Bay, Florida |debut = June 2007 |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters |previous_efeds = Extreme Wrestling League |handler = Jilly Gee }} Amy Roucka-Hart (born February 14, 1987), sometimes known by her nickname "Paparazzi Princess", is a retired American professional female wrestler. = Early Life = Born Amy Ashley Roucka on February 14 in New Jersey, Amy had always gotten what she wanted. However, growing up with an older brother very often made her the target of stupid pranks, which is quite actually where she had learned to toughen herself up, learning not to take shit from anyone. It was then in the third grade after moving to Florida when she met someone who would become her best friend for years to come, Sadie DiPietro. The two instantly clicked after a tiny conversation and they were inseparable ever since, leading to many unforgettable controversies to follow suit, including the instance in which Amy's mother had kicked her out at the young age of sixteen, prompting the blonde to move in with Sadie. In the summer of the years after, Amy finally got her first official job, unwillingly, at a local Nathan's. However, she was quickly fired after being found in the back room with the cashier with no one else on duty. For the next couple years, she bounced around from job to job, at one point even washing cars for money. Within the next few years, she had managed to graduate from high school with just barely passing grades with the exception of gym, which she excelled in after being able to keep her and the gym teacher's private meetings a secret—always having been quite notorious around the school halls for her promiscuous ways with anyone she deemed useful enough. After graduating, the blonde bombshell found herself stuck in a rut; college life was calling. After a life of partying and getting around, she wasn't prepared for such a task, so she followed in Sadie's footsteps and applied to her college and proceeded to attempt a degree in Journalism. After her first year, however, she dropped out after figuring that it just simply wasn't her forte and soon after became involved in the scandalous ways of being a call girl. Things had calmed down to a certain extent as life went on, but eventually Amy found herself being bored with the dirty, sexy ways of her job and began seeking work elsewhere. Having discovered the art of wrestling from one of her better clients, she decided to dip into that task, joining a small gym to see how things took off, where she instantly began to take her work very seriously. = Career = World Wrestling Headquarters (2007 - 2010) First Run (2007 - 2008) After years of training and bouncing around, Amy had been called up to one of the higher up wrestling promotions, World Wrestling Headquarters (or simply referred to as WWH) in June 2007. She instantly became notorious backstage due to her sharp tongue and dirty glances, but had yet to prove herself to the company. Not soon after, she got that chance as the next week she was scheduled to face Jessie J and Kerstin in tag team action alongside Amber. However, Amber and Jessie failed to arrive at the match, leaving it to a singles match in which Amy won. The next few weeks were a breeze as Amy managed to remain undefeated, even going so far as to claim the Women's Championship from Ashley Massaro at Souled Out. Two weeks later, her streak came to an abrupt halt as Trish Stratus returned to the company. She defeated Amy in one on one action at Showdown, ultimately marking her place at the top of the Women's Champion's list. As the weeks passed, Amy grew more and more frustrated at not only Trish, but herself. As SummerSlam came and passed, Amy had lost her title to the blonde bombshell. This marked the beginning of Amy's losing streak, in which she seemed to bury herself in. Her frustrations continued to build up, ultimately costing her many of her matches. Things outside the ring were equally as stressful, especially since becoming Adrian Hart's adoptive sister alongside her good friend of Sadie DiPietro. Sadie and Amy made sure to let everyone know exactly who they were and never hesitated to speak up. An on again, off again friendship with Heidi Ferring, Adrian's on again, off again wife, also formed. With the start of a new branch of the company, DWA (Divas With Attitude), Amy's losing streak seemed to come to an end. She won her last match on Showdown against Ashley Massaro and Ashley Renee alongside Melina Perez, as well as her first match on the new company against Trinity. Things had begun to look up, but Amy had never let her ego leave her side. Things grew heated in the tag team division as Maria Kanellis and Andy Rhodes formed Femme Fatales, competing numerous times against Amy and Sadie, widely known as The Hart Sisters. Almost every time, the two blondes fell victim to the new team. Frustrations grew between the two adoptive sisters and they eventually came to blame each other for almost every little thing. A few months later, both Amy and Sadie took their leave of the company. Their final match would be the first against each other in one-on-one action. Amy ultimately won the emotional bout, but she and Sadie seemed to have rekindled their friendship. Second Run (2008 - early 2009) After a brief hiatus of four months, both Amy and Sadie returned, though Sadie had notably returned on a non-competitive basis. Amy, however, remained on the active roster, and won her first match back in WWH in a dark match prior to the December 12, 2008 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating Frank Martin and Vampire Princess in an Intergender Triple Threat Match. After being re-promoted to the main card, Amy would rekindle an old rivalry with Amanda Cortez and turn it into an on-and-off feud, defeating Cortez on the January 22, 2009 edition of Showdown in a Bar Room Brawl. At the 2nd Annual Tribute to the Troops event, Amy would suffer her first loss since returning, losing to her old adversary Andy Rhodes; in addition, she failed to win the 2009 Royal Rumble Match, though she did last until the final two, the match having gotten down to Amy and the eventual winner, Lucky Lawliet. Her luck would change, however, on the February 5 edition of Showdown, when she defeated Marisol-Jolene Sanchez and Ryan Shadows to earn a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. The following week, Amy received her title match in a Stretcher Match, facing then-champion Mattsta, ironically the tag team partner of Amy's on-screen boyfriend at the time, Mick Massacre, which served to create a slight node of friction between the three behind the scenes. Regardless of this, Amy won the World Heavyweight Championship from Mattsta, becoming only the fifth female competitor in WWH history to win the title. Of course, things would take another downturn at WWH's February Pay-Per-View event, Clash of the Champions. In one of the many "Champion versus Champion" bouts that took place that night, Amy defeated then-Demolition Heavyweight Champion Jack Flener, but later in the night, she lost a Humiliation Strap Match to then-Women's World Heavyweight Champion Amanda Cortez. As per the match stipulation, Amy, being the loser, was whipped, had her head shaved, and then was (kayfabe) "suspended" from in-ring action for a month. In reality, this was done in order to give Amy a month off from action, in order to let her heal up from a nagging knee injury she suffered during the previous month. WWH.com later confirmed that, while Amy was out of action for a month, she had a no-defense clause in her contract, meaning that she did not have to defend the World Heavyweight Championship until Souled Out, the next upcoming Pay-Per-View. At Souled Out, which took place on March 8, 2009, Amy Roucka-Hart returned with her World Heavyweight Championship—and, perhaps more importantly, her hair—fully intact, and successfully defending the title against Lucas Burchill, in what would end up being his last match with the company. After Souled Out, Amy became somewhat involved in the activities of the new heel stabled called The Age of the Fall, which was lead by former lover, and then-WWH Champion, Jason Krow. While she did assist the Age of the Fall in assaults against Lucky Lawliet and her allies, she was never confirmed to be a part of the group, nor to have any connection to them beyond that of an ally. After one such attack on both Justin Stein and Zane Strident on the March 26, 2009 episode of Showdown, it was announced that Amy would defend her World Heavyweight Championship against Stein and Strident at WrestleMania V. However, due to personal reasons, Amy was unable to show up to WrestleMania V on April 5, 2009; as a result, the title was vacated just six hours before the event by WWH officials, and the match was simply changed to a singles bout between Zane Strident and Justin Stein. Strident would eventually win the championship, though, later, he would add that he was disappointed that he won a vacant title, rather than having the chance to "prove he was better than Amy Roucka-Hart in the process of winning the belt". While it is unknown at this time whether Amy will receive a contractual rematch for the title, very little doubt is in the minds of many within WWH that she's going to want "her championship" back. Nonetheless, life went on for the young blonde as she remained fully active on the roster, taking part in bits and pieces of a few angles. Unfortunately though, her flair for the company seemed to be dimming down, as she soon found herself falling out of the main event picture, and instead taking out anyone who stood against her on the lower half of the roster. It was at this time as well that she would meet the lethargic, womanizing younger brother of the notorious Zane Strident, Lucas Devlin. With a common nonchalant attitude towards the man, the pair proceeded to grow closer, much to the disdain of Adrian Hart. It was then later on that year when WWH would have a slight scare in its finances, having to cut back on its roster size and having to rethink it's future. Due to this, every single member on the roster was questioned on where they stood within the company—and with nothing fully holding her in the company, it was ultimately Amy's decision to once again leave the company. Third Run (2009 - 2010) Finally, in the summer of 2009, Amy returned to the company she had created her start in—this time with a whole new flair about her. Having, for the most part, ditched her '-Hart' last name except for a few exceptions, it was soon revealed that Amy and Lucas had gotten hitched in Vegas, with her now sporting his '-Devlin' last name. However, when questioned about the promiscuous pasts of both, neither Amy nor Lucas will hesitate to remind the media that they "didn't marry for love, more-so the great sex". By this time, ties with the Hart family had grown stressful, and almost nonexistent, as Adrian refused and dismissed any meetings his sister attempted to make with him. Despite that, Amy's headstrong attitude never failed, as her otherwise 'bitchy' exterior continued to cast it's ugly head on the people of WWH. Life in the wrestling world continued to remain about the same, with Amy starting from the bottom up once again, this time with a bit more luck, as she remained undefeated on the Monday Night Demolition Brand until her third departure. American Wrestling Society (2008) With her initial departure from WWH soon becoming permanent, Amy ditched her "-Hart" last name and moved on with life, seeking work at the American Wrestling Society. She debuted on as the new valet for Ash Dubois, her ex-boyfriend, alongside best friend Sadie DiPietro. Within a few short days, Amy had already managed to push the buttons of long-time Vixen Josie Pleasure and once again the rumors had began to flow about about the blonde woman. Although she lost her debut match to the returning Anna in a triple-threat match with Sadie, Amy kept her head high and words sharp. She soon bumped heads with JT Morgan before Cade Lyocks and Reese Xavier came to the rescue. The following week on Animosity, Amy won her second match, this time a rematch against Anna with Sadie as the special guest referee. As Sadie and Ash's relationship grew closer, Amy found herself constantly fighting with her best friend, as well as majority of the people around her. It all heightened at the following Pay-Per-View, Domination, as Amy, Sadie, Anna and Josie Pleasure all fought to become the TV Champion. Anna soon won the bout, which only infuriated Amy even more, leading to her eventually worming her way out of her contract and leaving the company behind as a fading memory. Extreme Wrestling League (2008 - 2009) Amy quickly debuted in the Extreme Wrestling League on April 11, 2008, interfering in a triple threat match between Lindsey Calloway, Melina Perez and Trish Stratus. Knocking out both Trish Stratus and Lindsey's current boyfriend, Drake Phoenix, it soon came to be seen as a small rivalry between Amy and Lindsey, as she, too, was soon knocked out. The following week, the pair engulfed themselves in tag-team action with Amy and Melina tagging against Lindsey and Trish. The bitter dispute came to a draw, and once again, both women had to wait until the following week to tear each other apart. With Wrestlemania drawing near and intensities growing higher and higher as to who would be the first ever EWL Women's Champion, Amy and Lindsey were quickly chosen as the top two competitors to fight for the gold at the Pay-Per-View of the year. The next week on Inferno, they had a contract signing, where they sealed the deal before Lindsey turned the tables on Amy and knocked her out. However, the satisfaction would last only a few mere days as at Wrestlemania, Amy walked out as the champion. The pair's rivalry sizzled down a bit as they went on to face off against other competitors. Soon after, Amy found herself going up against Lindsey once again, only this time, her title was on the line. Originally, she had been planning on leaving EWL, due to personal issues, and was clearly unprepared for her match. Without notice, she no-showed her match, thus ending her run as champion, and short career in the company. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :* Picture Perfect (Roundhouse Kick) :*''Kill The Lights'' (Pendulum Backbreaker Submission) *'Basic Moves' :*Snapmare proceeded by a football kick :*Jumping Cutter :*Bitch Slap :*Monkey flip :*Headscissors Takedown :*Running bulldog :*Low Blow :*Corner Foot Choke :*Running Bulldog :*Bow and Arrow Stretch, pulling on the hair of an opponent :*Legsweep :*Spear :*Lou Thesz Press :*Second-Rope Elbow Drop :*Sitout Jawbreaker :*Double-knee Backbreaker :*Swinging Neckbreaker *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Jase Cassidy :*Ash Dubois :*Jason Krow :*Frost :*Jeff Hardy :*Mick Massacre *'Catchphrases/Mannerisms' :* "Once a whore, you're nothing more." :*'"I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do."' :*'"Love me or hate me, you WILL respect me."' :*'"Hold your head high, gorgeous, there are people that would kill to see you fall."' *'Nicknames' :*Paparazzi Chick :*'Paparazzi Princess' :*'True Queen of Harts' :*'Your Favorite Sin' *'Entrance Music' :*'"My Leftovers" -- Porcelain & The Tramps' :*"Fuck Like A Star" -- Porclelain & The Tramps :*"I'm Your Favorite Drug" -- Porcelain & The Tramps :*"Famous" -- Puddle of Mudd :*"She's The Blade" -- Sugarcult :*"Dance Floor Anthem" -- Good Charlotte = Championships and Accomplishments = World Wrestling Headquarters :*WWH World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWH Women's World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWH Hall of Heroes (2010) American Wrestling Society :*AWS Vixen of the Month (May 2008) Extreme Wrestling League :*EWL Women's Championship (1 time) (First) What The Federation :*WTF Paparazzi Champion (1 time) Championship Wrestling Council :* CWC North American Champion (1 time) (First) = Personal Life = Amy Roucka-Hart was once engaged to WWH Superstar Frost, up until he faked his own death. She was proposed to by WWH Superstar Ash Dubois, but declined the proposal. She is now married to WWH Superstar Lucas Devlin. The surname "Hart" stems from the fact that she was "adopted", in a sense, by Adrian Hart not long after joining WWH. Of course, it should be noted that, while Amy isn't a blood relative to the Hart Family, she does still seem to hold considerable creative leverage within the company, though this has never arisen as an issue. Aside from the Harts, Amy has one older brother named Josh, who she talks to every now and then, and one younger sister, Delancy, yet has made no effort to fall back into contact with the rest of her family. When not wrestling, Amy is an avid fan of living each day as if it were her last, becoming notorious for spending long hours at almost any bar or nightclub that pleases her. Amy owns a Papillion dog by the name of Tybalt, which she is often seen with backstage during untelevised live events. She is well-known to be an animal rights activist, meaning, as she puts it, "she'd rather choose her dog over you any day anyway". = External Links = *World Wrestling Headquarters Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from New Jersey